pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Rita Ora
Rita Ora Sahatçiu ( Pristina , November 26 1990 ) is a British singer, actress and songwriter. Ora is of Kosovar Albanian origin. In 2009 she signed her contract with Roc Nation . Contents * 1 Biography ** 1.1 Early life (1990-2007) ** 1.2 First musical activities (2007-2011) ** 1.3 ORA (2011-present) * 2 Discography ** 2.1 Albums ** 2.2 Singles * 3 Filmography * 4 External links Biography Former life (1990-2007) Rita Ora was born in Pristina , the capital of present Kosovo . In the year of her birth her parents emigrated to the United Kingdom . Ora grew up in West London. At a young age she started singing. In 2004 she starred in the film Spivs as Rosanne, alongside, among others, Kate Ashfield and Linda Bassett . First musical activities (2007-2011) [ edit ] Ora was heard in 2007 on the single by Craig David : Awkward. A year later, in 2008 she recorded a single with Craig David and Tinchy Stryder : Where's your love, where she was also featured in the video clip. She began singing in pubs in London. In 2009, A & R told about Ora to Roc Nation . A few days later she flew over to New York City and she met Jay-Z . After she was seen in the video Young Forever Jay-Z & Mr. Hudson . In 2010 she starred in the video for Drake "Over". In 2009 she auditioned for Eurovision: Your Country Needs You , to perhaps to represent the UK. After a few episodes they retreated, to which she felt she was not ready. ORA (2011-present) [ edit ] In 2011 Ora gave to work on her debut album. On 14 December 2011 the single Hot right now out, along with DJ Fresh . The song reached in the UK Singles Chart the first position. In the Netherlands, the number within 3 March 2012, and reached the 11th position. The number was 15 weeks stand in the Dutch Top 40 . In the Single Top 100 it reached the number 22th position. Hot right now is not on her debut album. Her debut single promoted them in February 2012: "How do we (party)." She takes two years to complete its full debut. On her debut work, among others, Ester Dean ,Kanye West , The-Dream and Drake along. Ora has stated that there is definitely pop in to hear her album, but also jazz. There are also influences of others Gwen Stefani, Eric Clapton and BB King . Include the tracks "Roc the Life," "Love and War", "Face Melt" and "Shine Ya Light" have been confirmed for the album. On 6 May 2012 she released her second single, "RIP," which she sings together with Tinie Tempah (a British rapper). The video was recorded for this purpose on 4 April.She debuted at no. 1 in the UK Singles Chart and "RIP" this was her second No. 1 hit and first solo No. 1 hit. On August 24, debuted her single "How We Do (Party)" on no. 1 in the UK Singles Chart , which allows her second solo number 1 hit in the United Kingdom. In May 2012 she was a guest judge on The X Factor in the ninth season. Behind the scenes with the program she announced that her debut album will be called Ora. While she was on tour with Coldplay she said her debut album ORA will be called, a parody of her name, which she has yet to decide what it will mean. In the summer of 2012, she was the support act for Coldplay . In 2014 she sings along with Band Aid 30 . 1 In 2015 she appeared as a judge on The Voice UK, where she has succeeded Kylie Minogue. edit edit Edit edit * Spivs - Rosanna (2004) * Young Forever - Cameo in music video (2009) * Eurovision: Your Country Needs You - Participant (2009) * About - Cameo in video (2010) * Fast & Furious 6 - Racer (uncredited) (2013) * Fifty Shades Of Grey - Mia Grey (2015) Category:Rita Ora